The data rate at which signals are transmitted and received inside and outside apparatuses for communication basics or servers has increased. Examples of a receiving circuit of such a transmitting and receiving apparatus includes a synchronous-type receiving circuit that performs sampling synchronously with the phases of input data, and an asynchronous-type receiving circuit that performs sampling in synchronization with the phases of input data. In the asynchronous-type receiving circuit, an interpolation data is generated, using interpolation, from sampled data.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-147079.